


The Commanders

by ShadowOfTheNight



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: First Meetings, Friendship, Innuendo, a draenei, a goblin - Freeform, a meeting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOfTheNight/pseuds/ShadowOfTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, so my friend and I headcannon that in the Warlords expansion there is a Horde commander /and/ an Alliance commander. Here’s what happen when mine meet. Subsequent snippets will show their developing friendship in a hostile environment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Commanders

The dusty red earth plumed as the body of an Orc of the Iron Horde dropped dead.  Two arrows protruded from his neck and his face had been smashed in by an axe.  One couldn’t be sure which of these things killed him.

The two warriors looked up from their foe and immediately raised their weapons at each other.  The white skinned draenei with downward curved horns stood encased in mail armor and an elaborate helm as she nocked an arrow in her utilitarian bow. “Do not move, horde!”

The other combatant, encased in plate armor, relaxed her grip on her axe and pulled the visor of her helm up to reveal glowing blue eyes and a pointed green nose.  “Hey, Draenei, don’t go pointin’ that thing at people.  You could put someone’s eye out.”

“Death Knight!” the draenei hissed and pulled her arm back and moved to signal the great hulking hydra at her side.

“Hey!  Whoa! Watch it! You wanna put something in my body, I’ll happily oblige ya.  As long as it ain’t arrows! You’re pretty hot for a six foot tall deer… antelope… thing.” The goblin death knight grinned and pulled her helm the rest of the way off to reveal lavender boar tails.  “Those horns really as sensitive as they say?” she took a step forward.

“I will shoot your face full of arrows if you take another step towards me.”  The draenei hunter narrowed her eyes.

“Pfft!” The goblin laughed, “The name’s Trixzie and you can do whatever ya want ta me when this is all done, sweetcheeks.  There’s a reason we’re both here and it ain’t ta put holes in each other.”

The draenei lowered her bow.  “Yes,” she murmured, “I suppose you are right.” She turned towards the Dark Portal, “It will be good to see Draenor before it was destroyed by Ner’zhul.” She turned back, “I am Taneena, my hunting companion is Tiamat.”

Trixzie picked up her helm and shoved it back over her head.  “Great ta meetcha.  Now lets go kick some Iron Horde ass.”

Taneena sighed, shook her head, and chased after the now running goblin

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not have more parts to it if I can write more about Trixzie and Taneena. Sorry its so short, but this particular work will be snippets and blurbs only.


End file.
